Hidden Goddess
by Casseeinamirror
Summary: Darien is determined to win twenty bucks that says Serena is not what she seems. rated for language. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Dont own Sailor Moon

A/N: Hey this is just a lame, fluffy one-shot that i decided to post while on a break from studying... hope you enjoy it

**Hidden Goddess**

He sat there on a bench outside the new cinemas, a huge group passed behind him. There were several male voices and one lone female laugh. Curious he turned his head slightly to see them pass, and sure enough there was a group of eight young men and one girl in the middle walking away. He did a double take, the girl looked familiar. The way she walked slightly swaying her hips and lightly flipped her long blond hair out of her face and off her shoulder. She looked like someone he knew, someone he hated, someone he teased and made fun of. As he watched trying to place where he knew the girl from the group of nine met up with another group of about 10 other males, all looking like they had stepped off the pages of a glossy magazine. Watching all the boys crowd around the girl, each giving her a kiss on the cheek, while she flirted with each one, making them feel special and wanted for and equal amount of time, made him smile slightly. She turned around and he glimpsed a slight look of her face. Deep blue eyes pierced his own, an invisible hook of allurement and seduction flowed from her eyes, the eyes that looked so familiar yet not. Then the moment broke and the girl was holding court with the 18 men, they all hung on her every word. Lapping it up like lovesick puppies. He turned around again, slightly disgusted at the display that the model- look-a-like's were putting on. It couldn't be her, this girl was beautiful, experienced. She had an aura of power, of seduction and everywhere she went she left traces of herself. The smell of perfume, and men with lip prints on their cheeks and broken hearts. She was a heartbreaker and she knew how to use it to her advantage. Whereas the other girl was a klutz, with imperfect skin and dull lifeless hair, that was always unfashionably up on top of her head in two small buns with streams of blond hair falling limply down to her lower back. The only thing she had going for her was her smile. She had braces when she was younger, that was of course what had gotten her such an awkward reputation. The obnoxious steel wires had marred her face whenever she smiled. Now even when they were off she rarely smiled at school, old habits die-hard. There was no way in hell that Serena Johnson was that goddess, there was just no way in hell. Darien Shield chuckled to himself for even thinking such an absurd thought and getting up he tucked his hands securely into the pockets of his stylish black jacket and sauntered off in the direction of the Crown Arcade, run by his friend Andrew's family. Two ocean eyes followed him as he walked off, a smirk making its way to the owner's pretty face.

Two hours later Darien was still sitting at the counter of the Crown Arcade. He simply just had nowhere else to go. So he sat there and talked to Andrew (when he wasn't serving customers) and drinking copious amounts of coffee. He was not a normal young-adult when it came to coffee. Coffee was his beverage, he needed it, especially in the morning before school. Other teenagers his age hated the taste of coffee and avoided it at all cost, but Darien was different, he liked the bittersweet taste, in a sadistic way it reminded him of his past. The bell over the door jingled as new customers came inside. The two guys sat at the booth behind Darien and started talking about their weekends. Unconsciously Darien listened to the conversation (Andrew had gone into the kitchen to collect an order), most of it was meaningless, but there was one thing that caught his attention enough to turn his head around enough to see the guys out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah I was with Serena on Saturday night".

"Really you were with _The Serena_?"

"The one and only, and I'll tell you something, she isn't just looks, that girl has some very interesting other skills". The guy winked suggestively at his friend, who raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Ok now I know your bullshitting. Serena doesn't ever sleep with anyone, or do any of that stuff".

"Yeah man I'm serious she wouldn't leave me alone".

"Dude this is Serena Johnson we're talking about here, she would never do any of that shit. You know that and because I know that, I know that you're bullshitting". His friend laughed and sighed regretfully

"Yeah your right. I was bullshitting, but it would have been pretty cool if it had happened. You know Serena Johnson is every man's dream. She's beautiful, smart, sexy and my personal favorite single".

His friend laughed at that, "yeah, because you have a chance how?" his friend winked,

"I have a plan my friend…"

Darien tuned out and was lost in thought over what the two friends had been talking about, or namely who; Serena Johnson. They couldn't be the same person, the one he knew was a geek teenage girl. The girl they were talking about was a mature woman, he had seen her, felt her pull. He knew instinctually however, that they were talking about the same girl, the same Serena.

_I cant wait for school to begin Monday, _he thought as his mind wandered around the Serena issue_, I'm going to start watching her, to see if that goddess was in fact that geek_. For a reason he couldn't fathom he wanted to expose her. Maybe it was the same reason he liked coffee, just plain bitterness.

Satisfied with his latest plan to ruin the unsuspecting Serena's life, Darien got up- while making small talk with Andrew-paid his bill and left the Crown Arcade, determined to blow Serena's cover and let the beautiful goddess come out.

------

Monday morning the first school bell rang and Darien stalked into his first class to his chair in the back row across the aisle from Andrew. As usual Serena Johnson sat up front looking bland and dull as always. _How does she do it? If it's the same girl_ he thought as he watched her staring intently at the blackboard, focused on not catch anybody's eye. Was this really the same girl that had a seductive power to captivate model look-a-likes? Right now he highly doubted it, but he would catch her out. He would sniff out her secret and uncover the mystery of what the young males called 'The Serena; the perfect girl'. He hadn't yet told Andrew about what he suspected was the double life of Serena Johnson. Grabbing a stray piece of paper, he wrote

_Hey Andy, u wanna know something interesting? _

He passed it to Andrew when the teacher turned to write something on the board. Reading it Andrew picked up his pen and replied, handing it back while the teacher was still writing.

_Yeah, sure, what? _

Darien grinned at his friend, and wrote back,

I discovered something interesting about our resident Geek, Serena, on Sunday afternoon when I was in the Crown. Seems like she is living a double life, I'm almost certain I saw her before I went to the Crown at the Cinemas. She had like a fan-club of modals I'm not kidding. I swear it could have been her twin, or maybe it was. I want to find out. Care to wager?

Andrew lifted his eyebrows at his friend, glancing at Serena sitting in the front row he smirked and wrote back,

_Yeah, sure. I bet you twenty bucks that in one week you will not discover her secret, and better yet that its not her at all. That it's some other girl. So if you're wrong I get twenty bucks… easiest twenty I ever made! _

Darien smiled at the comment,

Deal  
The bell rang and Serena was one of the first out of class. Darien looked at his timetable; he had English next, then Biology. He had Serena in Biology, a perfect time to observe her, as they were allowed free movement within the classroom, to get to the different projects sitting around the room. He shouldered his backpack and moved on to his English classroom. Sitting in class, he pulled out an old tattered notebook. Turning it to a clean page he wrote out a plan of attack to find out Serena's secret.  
Monday- Surveillance Tuesday- Talk to her, Surveillance 

Wednesday- Talk to her, Surveillance

Thursday- Confront her. Surveillance

Friday- Get her to confess

Saturday- Surveillance

Sunday- Surveillance

Monday- Collect twenty bucks from Andrew.

As it was Monday today he would just watch her.

Finally free time, well not free time they still had to do their projects, but could move about the classroom without interruption. Grabbing his biology book Darien made his way over to the table next to Serena Johnson. She didn't look up, her blond hair fell dully from out of her two buns on the top of her head. Her eyes a boring opaque blue stared dismally at her biology book. Suddenly Darien could distinctly hear a cell-phone vibrating against the metal of the table. He curiously looked around the room for the person who owned the phone. Nobody, he turned back to Serena and saw her staring at her phone. She looked completely different, her eyes were sharp and intelligent, a delighted smile curved at her lips and her face seemed to glow giving a new life to her whole body and hair. Her ocean eyes twinkled and he stood fixated in the sudden change of the Geek of Jubaan High School. Serena looked up and as her startling blue eyes met his, her mouth curved into a seductive smile. He blinked, and the old Serena was scowling at him.

"What?" she snapped

"Nothing"

"Good"

She turned back to her work and left him to wonder, had he just seen the other Serena again? Had she really smiled at him?

_Woah that was weird _he thought and turned back to his own work, occasionally glancing over at her. _Its like she has two different personalities. One the beautiful goddess and the other a dull geek, what a weird combination. _He stole another glance at her and thought he saw her smile slightly, _I will get to your secret Serena Johnson and when I do, I'll get that twenty bucks, and the privilege of unveiling you to the entire school… _

The bell rang interrupting his thoughts. Sighing he grabbed his books and followed the rest of the class out of the biology classroom, not feeling the keen, calculating glance of the same resident Geek.

------

Tuesday dawned cloudy and cold. Rain pattered down at random intervals causing girls to cry out and cover their hair with their hands whilst at the same time running to get undercover, as the male population laughed at them. All the girls except Serena Johnson, she carried on her way walking in the rain and getting soaked. Making her hair fall slightly out of the tight buns and down her back in wet heavy waves. There was something different about her today, where she normally kept to the shadows and hated anyone noticing her, she was coming out more, and wherever she went people stared. She still looked the same, apart from her bedraggled hair, but there was something else that was drawing attention, or maybe it was just Darien's imagination and he was the only one noticing her. Which seemed to be the case, wherever she was he would notice her, study her trying desperately to see the other Serena.

As it was Tuesday, Darien checked his Serena attack schedule and saw that he had to talk to her and watch her today, but what was he going to say? _This is ridiculous its just Serena and you are Darien Shields come on man, you are the most popular guy at this school and you talk to the Geek all the time, this is just like the last; apart from the insults. Just ask her about her weekend. _Thank goodness for brains. Darien pulled himself together and walked into his last class of the day, and the last class he had with Serena. Biology, was the only class he could actually talk to her in as this was the only class the students weren't restricted to their desks. He had spoken to Andrew in English the class before, to give him an update.

**In English;**

Hey Andrew, you want an update? 

_Ya sure, how's it coming? Has she bitten your head off yet?_

_Ha ha very funny. No but yesterday I saw a glimpse of the Goddess_

_Goddess? Darien are you sure you're feeling ok? This is Serena we are talking about_

_Yes definitely Andrew, wait until you've seen her in that form, she is a Goddess_

_Whatever you say Dare, but I am seriously considering what I'm going to do with that twenty bucks_

_Same here Andy, same here! _

The teacher took that time to reprimand them both for not concentrating and gave them both detentions. As they were in the back row and Serena was in the front, they couldn't see the smirk that curled over her face in a very unlike-Serena way as she heard they got detentions.

**Biology classroom present time;**

Darien watched Serena as she carefully added the ingredients for today's experiment, waiting for the perfect moment. It came when she walked away from her desk to replace the chemicals back on the self in the front of the room. Darien sauntered up to the desk beside hers when her back was turned, and sat there staring innocently at the blackboard. Serena seeing Darien sitting at the desk next to hers scowled and walked back to her place, intent on ignoring him.

Darien smiled at her and received a glare in return, _wow what a change in personalities, she's so different. Oh well here goes _

"Hi Serena. What you doing?"

"The experiment obviously". 'You idiot' was implied in her tone.

He was not going to be beaten back

"So… What you do over the weekend?"

"None of your business".

"Oh come on, I'm trying to be nice here. You could at least meet me half way".

"Why? I don't want you to be nice to me. What I do on my weekend is none of your busi--", she was interrupted by a phone vibrating against the metal table. Serena grabbed her phone out of her pocket and read the message, again her face curved into a delighted smile and a transformation happened. Darien stared in amazement as her dull eyes became bright and twinkling, her pale cheeks bloomed a pretty pink and with her smile, her thin lips filled and reddened framing perfectly white teeth. _How is this possible? _His mind screamed as he watched the Goddess appear before him, then suddenly she faded, and the old Serena was smirking at him. He didn't know how she did it, but her lips were thin lines again, her eyes a dull, boring blue, and her cheeks were pale and covered with random spots. The smirk did nothing but bring out the flaws in her skin, which hadn't been there when her skin had bloomed. _How is this possible? How can she change so completely? _Now Serena was looking at him strangely,

"Are you ok Darien? You don't look well", she asked him feigning concern

"What?" he stuttered, "Yes I'm… fine". He looked at her searchingly, deeply but she just raised an eyebrow.

"Right then, now that you're feeling… fine", she smirked at the word, "you can go and leave me alone so I can finish my work". Abruptly, she turned her back on him and ignored his presence completely.

He sighed and returned to his seat at the back of the classroom, his mind in complete turmoil. Well he knew that she was the Goddess just as he had said, but how to show her to the entire school and win the twenty bucks from Andrew was the problem.

Wednesday dawned and Darien was late to class, _stupid alarm clock_ he cursed as ran to History. This class he had also with Serena and Andrew. Both, accompanied by the teacher, looked up at him as he arrived huffing at the door.

"Ah so you decided to grace us with your presence Mr. Shields", she purred sarcasm dripping from his name, "get to your seat immediately!"

"Yes ma'am". He walked to his seat next to Andrew and sat down, aware that Serena had watched him go with a curious expression on her face. It was Andrew who initiated the update;

Hey Dare, why were you late this morning? 

_Hey Andy, my stupid alarm didn't wake me up this morning_

He saw his friend smile at that

Hm Dare having trouble sleeping? 

He glared at the insinuation

As a matter of fact yes. Its driving me crazy, I saw it again yesterday, she read a message on her phone and I don't know, transformed, she became I don't know, beautiful. It was so weird Andy I'm telling you

His friend frowned at him from across the small aisle between the desks.

That is strange, maybe it's just you. You have been acting weird lately. Maybe we should call off the bet. It's really affecting you.

Darien read his friends theory and looked to the front of the class to where Serena sat hunched over her History book taking notes. He couldn't help it, everything in him wanted to see the Goddess again. It was now becoming an obsession. He couldn't stop, not now he was so close to unveiling her secret.

He glanced back at his friend and smiled an encouraging smile

I will finish this Andy, there is more to her then we know, and I will find it out. With or without the bet… that's just an added bonus, I even know what I want to buy with it.

_Not going to happen Dare, sorry but I will win that money. You'll see there is nothing to her but ugliness and extreme bitchiness. She is not a nice person, let alone a Goddess. _

_I think your wrong Andy, and I will prove it. _

His friend shrugged

_Your Funeral_

They both turned back to the lesson and 20 minutes later the bell went and they walked out.

Clapping a hand on Darien's broad shoulder, Andrew grinned,

"Well have fun in Biology with Lady Macbeth", Darien laughed

"Oh well, at least Lady Macbeth was a beautiful woman, however twisted… very twisted". _Just like Serena Johnson_, the thought bounced through his head. She was playing games with him, he could tell. Andrew's face clouded over

"Darien snap out of it". He clicked his fingers in front of Darien's onyx eyes.

Startled Darien glared at him

"What the?…"

"Dare I'm getting worried here, obsession over Serena Johnson? I'm telling you, watch your back ok?"

Darien nodded and turning was soon lost in the crowd. Andrew sighed and turned around to head to his next class. Sharply intelligent blue eyes framed by lifeless hair, and pursed thin lips suddenly confronted him. He shrunk back slightly and Serena smirked at him raising an eyebrow

Andrew seemed to shrink under her level, calculating gaze, feeling cowed, small and insignificant. It was only she that could make him feel that insecure… he hated it. Wrestling all his courage he avoided her gaze.

"Why are you talking to me Geek?" He scoffed, "who exactly do you think you are?"

Serena smirked again, "Me?" she purred, "I'm Lady Macbeth", and walked away to the biology classroom her dull blond hair hanging limply from where they were placed in two buns on her head, leaving a very frustrated Andrew looking after her, and wondering about her suddenly alive eyes. _Maybe Darien isn't going crazy. Maybe this girl is more then she seems. _Shaking his head he walked down the now empty corridor to his class silently wishing Darien luck.

Biology class; 

Darien's thoughts paraded in his head in a riot of explosions that made no sense. She made no sense, there she sat again doing her experiment as though it was the only thing that mattered to her, but as he watched she would stop what she was doing and gaze off into space. He could learn so much by just watching her, but right now he didn't have time to do that, he needed to talk to her, maybe coax out the Goddess within her. Resigned he got up and sauntered up to her table. She was bent over her work writing in a small notebook recording the results of the experiment and didn't notice his presence.

"Ahem", Darien cleared his throat and Serena looked up startled and a scowl instantly covered her face

"What do you want?" she snapped, unperturbed Darien just gazed back searching for the Goddess he knew was there. Serena got tired of it quickly.

"What do you want _Prince_ Darien?" She snarled, her eyes narrowing in dislike

"Why did you call me that?" he asked confused at her venomous tone

"What? Prince Darien? You don't like it? Well too bad its what you are. You think that just because you are the Prince of this school, you can pry into someone else's private life and _secrets. _You have no right to look into my life unless I feel charitable, which I never feel towards you. So fuck off and leave. me. alone!"

She had half risen and was yelling right in his face, he was taken aback. She really didn't like him, and was telling him in a very direct way, but up close as she was, he could see directly into her eyes. Those eyes that had narrowed slightly in hatred, those blue orbs that had again turned a piercing blue and filled with fire that seemed to make her face glow. The Goddess was not out yet, but it was lurking right beneath the surface, behind those crystal eyes reflecting blazing flames. He could smell her perfume, it was heavenly, alluring, hypnotic, Serena.

He felt slightly lost when she pulled back her ranting finished. He looked around him in a dazed fashion calmly taking in the dropped jaws of the class. With a slight wobble he walked back to his seat and sat down trying to calm his beating heart and frazzled nerves. She was amazing and he wanted to discover everything there was about her. He was going to discover everything about her, uncover her secrets. '_Someone else's private life and secrets' _was what she said. So she had secrets and he could bet the first one would be the other Serena, his Goddess.

-----

It was now Thursday and according to his Serena schedule he was supposed to confront her today, and he was looking forward to it. Somehow he had to get her alone, so it was impossible to do it in Biology or any other subject he had with her. Those would be for observing her and trying to see the Goddess come out, but what would really suit his purposes was either lunchtime or recess or the end of school. However, he couldn't wait that long it would have to be lunch. He knew where she sat and that she sat alone on some benches at the other end of the oval -near a group of trees the smokers usually used- the perfect spot to confront her.

**In English;**

You feeling ok Dare? 

_Ya Andy, I'm fine, just a little nervous_

_Why?_

_I'm going to confront her today where she usually sits_

_Are you sure that's wise? Really Dare you are getting an unhealthy obsession with her_

I don't know what it is Andy, but whenever I see the Goddess side of her I want to keep her for myself and when she's just normal Serena all I want to do is coax the Goddess out of her again.

_Um Dare are you sure you haven't fallen in love with her?_

No why should I? That's Serena Johnson 

_Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but your symptoms point to you being infatuated with the 'Goddess' side of her, If there is such a side. _

_Yes Andy, there is that side she almost emerged yesterday again I made her angry. Looks like I'm going to win that twenty bucks. And hopefully after this I would have won something else too._

_What makes you so sure that the Goddess side of her will want you? Serena hates you _

_I don't know Andy, I'm going to have to work that out after I confront her later_

_When are you doing it?_

_Lunch, and no you can't come. I have to do this on my own_

_But then how will I know that she is real and that you won the bet?_

_Maybe I'll get her to reveal herself to you at a later stage_

_You sound like you're already going out. Don't get your hopes up, she still hates you remember?_

_I remember, but I will convince her to_

_Yup hate to say it Darien, but you are in love with the girl_

"What! Hell no!" Darien yelled out in shock and the entire class turned around to stare, including Serena Johnson.

"Mr. Shields, if you're quite finished I will assure you that Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet, and nobody else".

Darien blushed under the class's scrutiny, "Sorry Miss. Onika".

With a sniff of indignation Miss Onika turned her fat behind back to the class to continue writing on the board. Darien shuddered and looked away encountering Serena Johnson's stare, he blushed again and her eyebrow quirked up a smirk twisting her lips as she turned back to the lesson.

Andrew looked at Serena and then looked back at Darien's pink face

You're so screwed 

Darien glared at Andrew and promptly presented him with his middle finger turned up, which he rotated in a wide circle. Andrew's mouth fell open in disgust and he scowled back. The bell rang and the class was dismissed

**Lunchtime;**

His stomach tied in knots Darien was sure he was about to walk into the lion's den. Serena Johnson was not one to be forgiving as the past could tell. He swallowed nervously as he watched her from behind a tree. She sat on a bench and took out her lunch; an apple, a small tub of vanilla yogurt and a blueberry muffin.

He waited until she was eating her blueberry muffin to make an appearance, he was going to sneak up and just sit down before she could do anything but he stood on a twig, which snapped loudly. Serena froze and turned around, seeing Darien her eyes blazed again and she glared at him heatedly

"What are you doing here? Didn't my first 'Fuck off' do anything?" she yelled at him while hurriedly packing up her lunchbox.

"Serena wait!" he called as she started to leave, "Serena. Hang on, wait", he grabbed her upper arm and held her there

"Let me go you bastard!"

Darien brought her back to the bench and sat her down with him, she squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

"No wait, please, I just want to talk to you". Something in his voice stilled her and she stopped struggling, her eyes still angry blazed ocean into his onyx. Something she saw there stopped her completely and she relaxed, but barely.

"What do you want Darien?" she asked quietly, lowering her head slightly in defeat

"I want to see you", her head jerked up and he continued quickly, "the real you. The you I've only seen twice, the beautiful, Goddess that lurks under the surface".

"You think that just because you've seen me twice you should see me again? I only let certain people see the real me and the times you saw me was a mistake". His shoulders dropped and he felt a lump of disappointment rise up in his throat threatening to choke him. She wasn't going to reveal herself, he felt as though his heart would break.

"Please…" he whispered hoarsely, "please, you don't understand. Every since I first saw you I have needed to see you again, you've become an obsession. I can't eat or sleep all I can think about is you".

"Me?" she looked confused for a second, "Oh you mean this me", and before his eyes she had changed into the Goddess. Her long blond hair falling in waves below her waist glittered in the sunlight, her lips filled and turned a light pink, her pale face bloomed colour and all flaws disappeared, but her eyes were what was most startling, they turned a fiery blue that streamed calm amusement. Her mouth tipped up in a seductive smile and Darien felt a fire start in his stomach.

"It is this me that you want isn't it? The one that _consumes _you", he said nothing unable to form the words in his tight throat.

"Well Darien?" she stepped closer to him and placed a dainty hand on his chest over his heart, "cat got your tongue?" she purred as she kept him frozen with her eyes, promising him the world.

_What the! What is she! _His mind screamed and his mouth formed words suddenly, "What are you?" the question seemed to catch her off guard and she looked startled for a moment.

"Me? Well I am the perfect woman according to nearly everyone I meet, but really I am Serena Johnson, the real Serena". she quirked a perfectly chiseled eyebrow at him, "so what do you think?"

"You're the real Serena Johnson, and it seems expert on men. You tell me." He was regaining his composure, fast.

"Very well", she purred again. Running her hand around with her she circled him, getting a feel of his broad shoulders and leaving tingling trails to stream down his spine.

"I think that you find me beautiful and seductive, everything you expected me to be after you saw me that day at the cinema, and yes I did know you were there. Your interest was aroused and you just had to see me again, and now that you have, you find you cant live with out me, is that it?" she asked, sarcastic venom rolling easily over her tongue.

Darien laughed softly tilting his head slightly to the left. "You fascinate me, I won't deny it. I won't deny that you are beautiful and seductive and I would be lying if I said that I'm not attracted to you". He stopped her mid-turn by catching her wondering hand and moved her around close to him. "In fact I'm very attracted to you". He let go of her hand and moved his to her waist where it guided her until she was pressed comfortable against him. He left his hand there, and raising the other he cupped her cheek stoking its velvety softness with his thumb. She half closed her eyes and leant into his hand, which stilled. She opened her eyes again and he thought he would lose himself in them. Glittering diamonds that sparkled cerulean blue gazed up at him and a small smile teased the corners of her mouth, coaxing a smile out of him. He leant down and lightly laid a butterfly kiss on her lips, then pulled back gauging her reaction. She smiled a tiny bit more and he leaned down again and kissed her slightly harder, she responded with equal pressure, which was pleasantly surprising. His hand moved from her cheek to her silky hair, he ran his hand through its luxurious lengths. She pulled back slightly and broke the kiss. Quirking an eyebrow she remarked "what is it about men and hair?" he shrugged

"Don't know", then leant down again and kissed her, she responded again, this time opening her mouth slightly. He slid his tongue in; this was it, this was heaven. Then she met his tongue with hers and he experienced another height he had never dared think of. _Wrong, _he thought,_ this is _as he gently explored her tongue. Suddenly the bell ending lunch sounded and they pulled apart breathless. They looked at each other and Serena smirked, the Goddess melting away before his eyes, he felt disappointment drop like a weight in his stomach, he had completely forgotten that he had been kissing Serena Johnson, he only thought of the Goddess in his arms. Quirking a eyebrow again and smirking wider the old Serena regarded him, then turning on her heels she glanced over her shoulder as she walked away

"Thanks for playing with me Darien, maybe I'll see you around".

He was left to gape after her ungainly figure.

_What the? _He felt suddenly lost, she was gone and she had treated him like a toy. He felt like her doll, something to be played with then forgotten. _She's not worth it Dare, _his mind rationalised, _she doesn't feel anything for you. You are going to get hurt if you go after her. _

Darien glared as he walked to his next class. People scattered as he stalked down the corridor, he stared straight ahead ignoring everyone, while arguing with his conscious, his better know-it-all self, the part of himself that he knew was always right about everything. Now however he was trying to prove it wrong.

I will break her! I will conquer her and her games.

Dare, she will win! She has been doing this a lot longer then you, she's more experienced. What are you saying? That I can't attract women? 

_**No, I'm saying that she is better qualified to attract you then you are to attract her.**_

_Oh yeah? And why is that?_

**Because you are male, and as such you don't think with your head, you think with your…**

_HEY_! Darien spluttered mentally, _I'm just as good as her, sure I don't have as a big a fan club of models like she does, but I still have my fan club _

**_Oh yes that little group of brace-adorned Junior High School girls, yes they are a fan club but they are like 14_**

_Hey! That's not fair, half the school is in love with me! _

_**Ooo little bit of an ego I see…**_

_Hey shut up! You have no idea what you're saying_

_**About your ego or the girl?**_

Darien scowled mentally

_The girl idiot_

_**Well look who's talking, you are way over your head and that all I'm going to say on the matter**_

_Well good, I don't need your advice on this_

Darien could have sworn his conscience snorted.

-----

It was Friday and according to his Serena schedule he was supposed to get her to confess, but she had already done that by changing in front of him. So what was he going to do today? Maybe he could try and get Serena to show Andrew, and he could collect on that twenty bucks or he could get her to transform for himself…

_Ya that sounds good, maybe I could even ask her out to a movie or something._

_**Hehehe **_

_Will you shut up! I thought you weren't going to say anything anymore on this subject_

_**I was laughing at you, that does not qualify as saying anything**_

Darien scowled again; his conscious was becoming a problem.

**English;**

He sat in his chair across the way from Andrew and glared at the paper in front of him, the plain piece of lined white paper with a pen sitting on it. His glare shifted slightly to the right at the question's sheet. Pop-quiz and he had forgotten. Miss Onkika liked to have pop-quiz's every Friday, normally that was fine, this time however, he had not been listening to half the classes due to his sudden obsession with the Goddess, who wrote without lifting her head. Fluently she covered page after page with small, neat handwriting. That was his problem, she was always in his thoughts, right now he was supposed to be explaining Shakespeare's theologies about true love and he couldn't remember a thing. Well he could remember some things such as; the kiss yesterday with his Goddess. The way her hair fell below her waist in glistening waves of gold, the way her eyes glittered with intelligence and a pull that flowed from them hooking his heart, her lips that framed her perfectly white teeth that smiled her mocking smile that meant a thousand things. Her smell that promised a thousand encounters, her…

"Mr. Shields! What are you doing? The quiz has finished and you haven't written anything!" Miss. Onika yelled her double chin wobbling in indignation

_Woops_

"You are to report to detention immediately after school and you will take the quiz again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss. Onika". He sighed

"Good", she sniffed and waddled back to her seat behind her desk.

Andrew passed a note over the space between them, while Miss Onika wasn't looking

_Hey Dare? Are you ok? That's like your second detention this week_

Darien shot Andrew a look

_Yeah Andy, do I look like I'm fine? The Goddess came out yesterday again and I kissed her_

Andrew's jaw dropped

_Dare are you serious? You kissed Serena Johnson? _

_Andy, you haven't seen her in that form. I want to ask her if she will show you today_

_Dare I don't believe that she is anything but Serena Johnson _

_You'll see Andy and then you'll pay up _

_Ya Dare you have a prayer_

The bell rang and they exchanged a look

"Have fun I biology with Lady Macbeth Darien, I'll see you later?"

"Ya later Andrew". He gave him a wink and walked out down the corridor swinging his bag over his shoulder, oblivious to the hopeful looks a group of Junior High School girls were giving him, and some of the older High School girls as well. Seems he wasn't lying when he said that half the school was in love with him.

**Biology:**

The Biology classroom had a storeroom at the back, not very big about 2 x 4 meters. A door cut into the longer side making a cozy corner down one end, a dim bulb hung from the ceiling casting eerie shadows. Shelves encircled the room bearing clear vials of every sort of chemical, cutting the space by half making it difficult to move without bumping into anything. It was in this space and Darien found and cornered Serena.

She had gone into the back to replace a vial of amber liquid and when turning suddenly found her space infringed upon by Darien. He stood close to her, his warm breath moving her fringe slightly, and sending tingles down her spine. The air seemed to crackle with the tension and strange magic as she responded and changed into the Goddess. Her eyes seemed to glow in the semi-darkness as they raised to meet his, drawing him in, seductive, promising him the world as they always seemed to do. Lifting her delicate right hand she placed it on his shoulder -just above his heart- and raising the other she placed it around his neck and tangled her fingers in the fine inky hair at the base, gently she pulled him forward and grazed his lips with hers. Darien responded immediately he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him and kissed her hard. She opened her lips and he eagerly slid his tongue into the warm sanctuary of her mouth, to meet in ecstasy with her tongue. As the kiss picked up speed so did their breathing and they broke apart, their mouths hovering an inch away, needing to take in a deeper breath.

"Come out with me Saturday?" He whispered still breathless

"What?" she asked surprised

"I said, come out with me on Saturday". She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes, his hands preventing her from going any further.

"Why?" Serena asked tilting her head slightly, her lips -swollen from kissing- twisted in to a mocking smirk, "isn't this enough for you?"

He couldn't resist but place another kiss on those deliciously full lips. He broke the kiss this time, drawing back he looked earnestly into her scornful eyes.

"No", he replied simply, she looked up at him, her azure eyes widened with shock and he smiled facetiously down at her. "No it's not enough, so I want you to come out with me on Saturday, we can go see a movie or walk along the beach or…" she placed a hand over his lips stopping him from saying anything else. She jumped back and melted back into Serena, hurriedly fixing her face into a scowl and grabbed a random vial of clear liquid. The door to the storeroom opened with a bang just as she whisked through it yelling, "get out of my way Prince Darien", over her shoulder and Darien was left staring after her with confusion on his face.

"Are you ok Darien?" the student that had interrupted them asked wondering at the sudden bewilderment that fragmented over his face.

"What? Yes fine", he mumbled as he wondered out of the storeroom. How had she known that the student was coming? _Dammit! That kid just cost me an answer! _

**_Told you,_**his mind sniggered

_Shut up! I was so close, so close to getting an answer, _he retorted angrily.Mentally every curse he had ever learnt or heard -some he had even made up himself- repeated in a solid, continuous line around his head. He sat dismally back at his desk and idly watched the teacher try and fix a bad chemical reaction another student had set off, while keeping an eye on Serena who sat in her usual seat at the front of the class, she seemed to be writing something. He sat up straighter as she got up from her seat the vial in her hand, she stalked back to the storeroom dropping a piece of paper next to his chair as she passed. Darien, trying to be inconspicuous, yawned loudly disturbing some students around him, which he ignored as he leaned down and grabbed the piece of paper, in a small neat script was written 3 words;

**Cinema 10 o'clock**

_She said yes! Yes! _

_**It was so an accident**_

_Ha! You were wrong, now what are you going to say Mr. You-have-no-chance-in-hell-she-will-say-yes?_

_**Just this, don't get your hopes up too much; she still is far more experienced at this then you. She could still be playing you. She enjoys it remember? **_

_Yes I remember. _His shoulders slumped slightly as he realised that she might still be playing with him. That she probably was. A sly thought ghosted across his mind, _she might be playing me, but I'm using her to win a bet. _

He didn't feel any better.

-----

**Cinemas:**

Nerves. A bundle of them had tied a knot at the bottom of his stomach and formed a solid lump. Where were the damned butterflies you hear about? His fists clenched and unclenched as he glanced at the gold-detailed clock above the cinemas. She was late. A figure walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, turning he saw two dull buns, sitting on the head of a familiar girl.

"Darien". She inclined her head like Queen, her eyes sparkling with humour. Anger and disappointment welled up inside him, seeing it was the old Serena. Feigning nonchalance he leaned against a bench, the same bench he had been sitting on when he first saw the Goddess.

"Serena". He returned sharply. She turned to hide a smile

"Well Darien, you wanted me here, what do you want to do?"

Darien smiled disdainfully at her, "I was hoping to meet with my Goddess today. Not you". That had not meant to come out so mean, he almost apologised, but stopped when she laughed, completely at ease.

"Ah yes, the real me. Well you can still see me, but not right now. Why don't we go to The Crown Arcade and get something to drink first then we can go to the cinemas?" He nodded a frown on his face, _man how embarrassing, I'm taking Serena Johnson to the Crown Arcade and then the cinemas. I really hope no-one sees us. _

Serena, as though reading his thoughts, lifted her head and tilting it slightly said scathingly, "Please walk in front of me, I don't want people to think I'm with you". Surprised Darien did as she bid, missing her knowing smile.

The bell jangled cheerfully from where it rested above the door of the Crown Arcade. Seeing Darien, Andrew waved him over and Darien, after glancing over his shoulder at Serena, sat on a red stool at the counter where Andrew had already placed his usual cup of coffee. Serena followed a minute after and pretending not to know them both sat and stared above Andrew's shoulder. With a scowl Andrew looked at her, then realised that he had to be civil as she was a customer, his scowl turned to a painful smile.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked her bluntly. She turned luminous blue eyes onto him and the tips of her mouth turned up.

"Yes please, a chocolate milkshake". Andrew turned away without a word to get her order. Normality ensued and Darien and Andrew picked up a conversation ignoring the bland girl beside them. The bell jangled again and Andrew paused the conversation to serve the new customers. Darien took this opportunity and turned to Serena.

"So Serena, why don't you change now?" he asked hopefully

Serena quirked an eyebrow at him her eyes glittered with mischief, "Do you really want to know why not?"

Darien nodded as Andrew came back.

"Fine I'll show you". She waltzed back out of the arcade, the door closing with a firm bang behind her.

"Um Darien why were you talking to Serena? And what did she mean she'll show you?"

Just then the bell jangled and his eyes were drawn to the door to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, long blond hair floated below her waist. Azure eyes pierced his soul as she scanned the Arcade.

"Wow", he breathed, getting a grin from Darien, who was having a similar reaction. The Goddess stood at the door for about 5 seconds before she was surrounded by about 15 guys all vying for her attention.

"Serena! Serena! Can I buy you a drink?" was what was chanted over and over in the crowd. Her eyebrow lifted in amusement, and she moved through the crowd with an ease that spoke of practice, to where Darien sat with a gob-smacked Andrew.

"You see Darien?", she whispered, "I can't go anywhere with this". She gestured behind her, "I'll change for you later ok?" With that she glided through the clambering men and out the door somehow avoiding the following crowd she emerged within minutes and walked sedately as Serena through the disappointed crowd to her seat opposite Andrew. He still had his mouth open.

"D…Dar… Darien", he stuttered inarticulately, "You were right! Wow she is so beautiful".

"Why thank you Andrew", Serena purred causing a shocked look to cross Andrew's face

"I don't mean you!" he yelled out stunned, "I meant the Goddess that just walked in here and walked out".

Serena smirked at his rude remark and her eyes became those of the Goddess, they changed into a pool of endless blue that sparkled with an inside light, seduction flowed from them and Andrews jaw dropped again. The tips of her mouth tipped up again she bared her teeth slightly giving her a wild attraction that even Darien could feel, even though her gaze was not directed at him. Then he blinked and it was gone.

Shaking his head Andrew muttered about beauties and beasts. Darien and Serena stared at him blankly. Lifting his cup to his lips Darien took a slip and grimaced.

"Andrew this coffee is stone cold!"

"Well it wasn't when I poured it". The blond retorted, nettled.

"Whatever", Darien returned and stood up, dropping enough money on the table to pay for Serena's milkshake and his cold coffee he turned to Serena.

"Want to go see that movie now?"

"Sure", she replied and they walked out of the Arcade leaving a speechless Andrew behind them.

When they got to the cinema there was nothing that either one of them wanted to see so they opted to go to the beach instead. A cold front had blown in and the sky was overcast, but the air was still warm promising a storm. The beach it was deserted, they walked off the platform and without removing their shoes they walked quietly onto the sand towards the sea.

A warm breeze rustled against their clothing, but it was pleasant. Looking out to sea they stood side by side, occasionally a gull would fly over and its squawk would shatter the silence.

"Would you change for me now?" he asked quietly, not wanting to spoil the silence, but wanting to have the Goddess beside him.

"Yes", her reply was soft devoid of her usual sarcasm. He turned to watch her transformation; it was beautiful watching her become the Goddess bit by bit. An ugly duckling turning into a swan. The finished product was far more beautiful however; he stood there spellbound and tongue-tied as he always seemed to be. For once she didn't raise her eyebrows, her mouth didn't tip up in a smile. Her face remained smooth, but for a lone silver tear that slide slowly down her cheek. Stunned he watched its journey down her flawless skin until it dropped off and landed in the sand. Confusion clouded his face as a second tear made its way down her other cheek. Why was she crying?

Suddenly he realised that he was supposed to do something, leaping forward he enclosed her in his arms, wrapping her firmly against him. He made soothing noises into her hair as she continued to cry. Eventually she seemed to calm down and he pushed her back gently so he could look into her eyes.

"Serena, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he asked gently searching her eyes.

"Oh Darien", she sighed and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, "for once I thought I had found someone that didn't just like me for being the Goddess, you seemed to honestly want to be with me and not my beauty. I wanted you to be the one who wasn't struck dumb whenever they saw my real form". She turned away and started out to sea. "I want to be loved for me, not my face".

With a sinking feeling he realised that it was his fault that she was crying. He felt so stupid; self disgust flooded him as he watched her look out to the distant horizon. She shivered slightly as though cold. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, nuzzling her neck in comfort.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry". She shuddered in his embrace and he tightened it slightly

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he whispered into her neck

"What can you do?" she laughed hiccupping slightly, "you can see me for what I really am, and not just my face. You can kiss me as my other self and not flinch. You can see me when you see Serena, because then I will know that you are not in love with my looks as everyone else is, but you are in love with me". She turned around in his arms, her cerulean eyes grazing his hopefully. "Please show me?" She whispered her eyes dropping away as though preparing for disappointment.

"Serena, I love you and I will prove it". He said determinedly, her eyes jerked up again and he desperately swam to avoid drowning in their intense depths. She nodded once and melted into the old Serena.

Darien's first instinct was to throw her away from him, but he restrained himself to keep his promise. He studied her. Bland face, dull eyes and hair there was nothing remarkable about her. Her whole face was boring the only thing that broke up the monotony was a few pimples centred on her 'T' area. Desperately he searched for her, his mind screaming against it, against her. Old prejudices arose as he searched and the silence drifted on and on. _I can't find her! _He thought feeling desperate hopelessness. She must have seen it in his eyes because her eyes dropped again and her shoulders slumped, a sob racking through her.

_**She's Serena Johnson, geeky Serena, ugly, sarcastic, Lady Macbeth remember**_

_No. She's beautiful, kind. _

_**No she's not. You are blinded by her spells and tricks**_

_No! You're lying she is nothing like that _

_**Oh yes she is, she's ruthless, cruel and a cock-tease. She's playing with you. Face the facts. You aren't going to see anything that's not there.**_

_I will see her..._he struggled shaking his head mentally he mustered all his strength. _I… love her…_some of the noise stopped, heartened he mentally grew bigger_ I LOVE HER! _He screamed at his mind and it shut up, all the doubts and noise stopped like it had been unplugged. He could think clearly and suddenly right before his eyes he saw her, still crying her shoulders shaking he saw her hair transform into its beautiful gold, her skin clear and turn into peaches and cream.

"Serena". He breathed, startled she looked up her face smudged with tears, but she was beautiful. Gently he tipped her chin up and lowering his head he kissed her. Tasting her tears on her lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You can see me through this?" she asked him doubtfully.

"Yes and you're as beautiful as I remember. You are beautiful, not just your face, but your personality, you character. You're a fighter and I love that about you. You are you and I love you". She smiled and stepped back, a slight change took over. She looked exactly the same, except her hair was brighter and her eyes shone with happiness.

"I love you too; I've loved you forever, since I came to the school". She threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. As their lips touched a flash of lightning struck the sky and a peal of thunder rolled around them. It went by unnoticed. It was only until the rain came down in wet sheets did they break apart and make a mad dash for the safety of the Crown Arcade. As they got inside, the entire Arcade was silent, staring. A Goddess had walked in, no The Goddess had walked in; Serena was here again. She ducked behind Darien as the crowds started coming,

"Serena! Serena!" they yelled and Darien glanced over his shoulder at her. A wicked grin graced his face and he grabbed Serena's hand bringing her around in front of himself, the crowd backed off a little giving her some room still clamoring for her attention. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and then looking around at the suddenly silent crowd he gently pulled her around and kissed her. Dead silence greeted them as they broke apart and then suddenly like it happened as a common occurrence they departed and went back to their tables chatting and laughing and doing exactly what they had been doing all along, though there was a few disappointed faces. Darien smiled at her shocked face.

"What? Are you disappointed?" he asked an amused smile twisting his lips.

"Wow, thanks Darien", she breathed, a smirk making its way to her face, "my hero". Her eyes sparkled with laughter. She returned her arms to the back of his neck and kissed him again.

Breaking it, they move to the counter where Andrew watched with envy written all over his face.

_Oh shit the bet! _Darien remembered too late as he looked at Andrew's sadistic face, evidently he had remembered too.

"Well Darien I guess you won!" he said nastily, "well done mate, you deserve every penny". He handed Darien a twenty-dollar note.

Serena looked up at Darien agape. "I was a bet?" he grimaced

"Yes, you were, but not anymore". He said quickly, placing the money on the counter, "Here Andrew, I got something worth so much more", and taking her hand he pulled her out of the door into the pouring rain.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked scared, knowing how every relationship -based on a bet- ends in the movies. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can't believe I'm a bet!" she yelled and slapped him hard.

"Ow!" exclaimed Darien, his hand rubbing the stinging, red mark.

She came closer and he shied away slightly, a smirk crossed her face and a flash of humour lit her eyes.

"But at least I was won by a cute gambler". He sighed as a relieved chuckle escaped his lips."You bet on me like that again, and I swear I'll castrate you". She said sternly, all humour gone, he blinked and smiled.

"I promise".

"Good choice". She replied and kissed him again oblivious to the rain that sheeted around them, soaking them.

**The End**

A/N: Hey! well im afraid that the rest of my stories wont be updated for a while because Im writing my final exams at the moment, and this only happened becauseI had written it previously and was on a break soI decided to post it. It hasnt been Beta'd so please excuse all the mistakes that are bound to be there. Please review ad let me know what you think... there is actually 2 other possible endings to this so if you want me to finish writing them just let me know and when i get a chance i'll do it.

XCasseeX


End file.
